Faith
by Thief Okeefe
Summary: "If you can't beleive in anything, Have faith in me" Roxas has always loved Sora. What Happens on the first night of Summer when Sora shows up at 3 AM, crying? Can they break down the barriers of their lives to be together. Rated M for Future Lemons Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Faith**

_As your faith is strengthened you will find that there is no longer the need to have a sense of control, that things will flow as they will, and that you will flow with them, to your great delight and benefit.__  
><em>_-Emmanuel Teney___

Chapter I: Another Year, Another Summer

"And the answer is, Mr. Strife?" "mmmmph" Roxas grumbled quietly coming out of his history class nap. "Of course you're asleep with no regard for your grades and the wasting of time of the people around you. Do you want to fail this class Mr. Strife?" Xemnas, Roxas' history teacher said, voice filled with loathing he continued, "You, Roxas, The best student in this class, Mr. Strife, yet you feel as though you can nap through all of it like some unintelligent, low scoring…" Xemnas continued on ranting of Roxas' habits but he was already being blocked out in Roxas' head. _Is he STILL talking? I mean seriously, I thought getting straight A's in his class would shut him up but, apparently not, _Roxas thought to himself, _Whatever, Can't wait for school to be over today. _"Mr. Strife! Are you even listening to me?" Xemnas practically yelled in his face. "Yes Sir, I am, and in all honesty I get all A's in your classes I would expect you to be yelling at someone like Axel in the back corner who's texting right now." Axel's face turned as red as his hair as he quickly shoves his phone in his jacket. "That is beside the point just because you're a straight _A_ student doesn't mean you're above the rules, Roxas." The bell rang loudly and Roxas got up immediately and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Mr. Strife next time it's a detention."

Roxas walked into the school bathroom and yawned. Fixing his blonde spikes in the mirror he smiled to himself, imagining the possibilities for tonight, the Friday he and his friends had been waiting for all winter, the last day of school before spring break. "What the hell was that, back there, Roxas!" Axel shouted entering the bathroom. "Dude, it's the last day of school, relax already." Roxas said, smirking. Axel's face reflected the fiery red of his hair and sighed, "C'mon Roxas, I don't want to be stuck in Summer School with Xenny the buzz kill, I can hardly stand him as is!" "Whatever, where's the rest of the group?" Roxas said already pushing away Axel to get to the door. As he reached for the handle it was kicked in and the face of pure joy stood in the doorway. Sora smiled flipping his Brown spikes up in the air with his hand, his sky blue eyes shining even with the dim fluorescent lighting of the bathroom. "Why are you two not in my car yet?" Sora said, "We're heading to the beach A.S.A.P. I'm not missing it this summer like we did last year!" "Hold your horses; you're forgetting about _Nams_ and _Kai_!" Roxas said slightly blushing at his sudden proximity to Sora. "They're already at my car; they're not spending their summer in this dank bathroom like you two lovebirds!" Roxas' blush deepened at Sora's little jab. "Whatever," Axel said, "Let's just hurry up, and get the fuck out of here!" He sprinted out the door knocking Roxas and Sora both aside. Sora and Roxas looked at each other and grinned. They both took after Axel.

"Ugh I hate how sandy the beach leaves you, Roxas; I can blame this one on you!" Kairi shouted pointing at Roxas. He grinned, "You blame the Beach being sandy….on me?" "Yup!" she called cheerfully and laughed. Roxas grinned and Hopped in the back of Sora's Jeep. "About time you two," Sora called from the driver's seat, "Me and Axel were thinking we were gonna' Have to organize a search party for you gals!" Roxas shrugged of the comment, "Just drive, Sora." Axel said nudging him in the side. "Speaking of gals, where are Demyx and _Zexi,_" Roxas asked,"I thought they were coming today?" "Nope, Zexion ha-" Namine interrupted Sora quickly, "DEMYX ASKED _ZEXI_ OUT!" Roxas laughed, it was just like Namine to interrupt for just such a moment. "So where'd they go _Nami_?" Roxas asked politely, knowing she was going to tell them all about it later on, "Oh it's so romantic..." She swooned, "Demyx took him over on his dad's boat and-"Axel interrupted her, "Namine shhhhhhh, we don't need to know, you can tell your boy toy Roxas all about it later, m'kay? Thanks" Namine sniffed sadly and Roxas smiled to cheer her up. _The poor thing_, Roxas thought to himself.

"C'ya Later Roxas, C'ya Namine!" They called out from the jeep as Roxas and Namine walked up the driveway to their house. *Roxas looked up to the stars that covered the sky and sighed, breathing in the night air. "C'mon Roxas let's get inside," Namine said as she opened the door for him. "Isn't the guy supposed t open the door for the lady?" "Just get inside the freaking house Roxas, I'm getting cold." As soon as Roxas stepped in, Namine rushed in behind his shutting the door; "It's not that cold _Nami_, Stop over-exaggerating!" She playfully punched his arm and ran upstairs to her room. Roxas walked up the carpeted stairs to his room at the end of the hallway. He smiled contently and fell in bed falling asleep nearly instantly, still fully clothed.

"Roxas! Wake up!" a voice called. "ughhhhh what time is it?" Roxas asked his eyes still closed. "Somewhere around 3 AM just open the freaking window! The neighbors will hear me yelling!" Roxas finally recognized the voice as Sora's, and in it he heard panic. He sprung out of bed quickly unlocking his window and Sora climbed inside his room. "Sorry about this but-""Why are you outside my window at 3 AM yelling at me to let you in?" Roxas demanded. "Like I was saying," Sora continued, "I'm Sorry but my mom freaked out….she, she tried to kill me." Roxas finally noticed, Sora was crying.

End of Chapter 1  
>Rate, Comment, Review<br>No Flames please it's my first Fanfic, thanks all and good night!


	2. Chapter 2

[WARNING: IN THIS CHAPTER: High vulgarity of Language and Violence, Discretion Advised]

Chapter II: It's Okay, I'm Here

Sora was crying directly in front of Roxas, and Roxas could find no words to comfort him, nothing to give him shelter. He hugged him close, holding him tight as Sora cried into his shoulder. After nearly 20 minutes Roxas patted his back and murmured, "Its okay, I'm here for you Sora. You can stay as long as you need to." Sora sniffed, "I'm sorry Roxas it's just-""No Sora, don't be. Now come over here," He led Sora to the bathroom still holding him close, "Get cleaned up and wash away those tears, come out when you're ready I'll go get some pajamas for you." He turned on the shower and closed the door gently behind him leaving Sora to get cleaned up. He put his back to the door and slid down mind lost in what just happened. The boy he had been dreaming of ever since he met him had just crawled through his window weeping. Roxas smiled at the pure insanity of the situation and held back a laugh.

Sora sighed sniffing one last time hearing Roxas walk down the hallway away from the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Immediately the warm water coaxed him into memory of what had happened. _"Faggot get back here!" his mom had shouted, reeking of alcohol, "Your father was a great man and you live up to him by being a faggot!" She threw the bottle of whiskey she was drinking at him. He barely had any time to dodge it before she picked up the kitchen knife and tried to slash at him with it. He quickly ran to his room locking his door. He grabbed his duffel bag throwing some clothes into it and his iPod. The door shook as his mom threw herself against it. He trembled and opened the window leaping out into the bitter night air; fleeing to the only person he knew he could fully trust._ His eyes opened and he stepped out of the shower, eyes now void of the tears; but, still red and puffy from them. Roxas had laid some pajamas and a towel on the bathroom counter for him; he smiled and quickly dried off putting them on. Roxas was about a size bigger than him; but, the clothes still fit well. He smiled the first time since he ran away from his mom and laughed.

Namine, hearing the commotion of Sora's voice outside, quickly got dressed and left her bedroom. She walked directly into her brother in the hallway. "What's Sora doing here at 3 in the morning Roxas?" She demanded. "He's having family problems; he can stay here as long as he needs to." Namine sighed and headed back into her bedroom peeved at the very little she could ever gleam from her brother. She always thought this house seemed empty since their parents had passed away but requested that Roxas and Namine could live on their own if they chose, and Roxas did choose. It always seemed to lack the feeling of her parents, the absence she always notice but Roxas would never stop trying to fill it. Roxas took care of her and made sure they were fed; sometimes, she called him dad just to make fun of her, but he would just smile and take it all in. He was too kind for his own good sometimes. And being too kind, led him into being way over his head way too many times.

Sora stepped from the bathroom hair still slightly damp from the shower and looked around for Roxas. He stepped into his Roxas' bedroom and looked around, he found Roxas ruffling through his drawers looking for something. "Roxas?" Sora asked, voice quiet from his sore throat, "What Are you looking for?" He stopped looking immediately. "Sorry Sora just looking for some good clothes for you," He said smiling happily, which in turn brought a smile onto Sora's own lips. "Don't worry I have a duffel bag outside under your window with some of my clothes in it. I'll go get it right now" Sora began walking out the door; but, Roxas stopped him. "Here, you can go to sleep in my bed, I'll go get your bag." "but-""No buts, you sit your ass in the bed and go to sleep you've had a long night Sora, I can go get your bag, you just worry about getting yourself to sleep." Sora sighed falling into Roxas' bed as Roxas quickly went down the stairs. Sora fell asleep surrounded by the smell of Roxas' bed, which smelled distinctly like him. Roxas came back up to find Sora sleeping looking as peaceful as an Angel. He smiled.

End of Chapter 2  
>Please Remember to Rate, Comment, or Review<br>Please no Flames it's my first Fanfic; Thank you, and goodnight


	3. Chapter 3

Preface: (the part you skip to just read the damn Fanfic) Thanks for all the readers who have been loyal and have read this far into the stories, and a special thanks to all those who have Given reviews and tips to me and a special shout out to my friend who got me writing this, you know who you are and without further ado…

Chapter III: He's Mine

"What's cookin', good looking?" Sora asked as he sat down at the kitchen counter. Roxas was cooking eggs on their stove and sighed. "That is the lamest line, I have ever heard; but, I'm flattered." "Good morning Roxas, Good morning Sora," Namine said, as she entered the kitchen in her regular dress of a pure white dress and blonde hair worn down, "Oooh what are you making Roxas, is it one of your omelets? I love those so much; but, you like never make them anymore!" "Don't worry _Nami_ He's making some omelets for you and I and I'm sure they will be very, very, very delicious wont they, Roxy?" "Ha-ha, half a mind to fling one in your face" "and I would be grateful," Sora countered. Namine burst into laughter and Roxas smiled slightly. _Namine you keep flirting with him I will smite you, HE'S MINE,_ Roxas thought to himself. "Sora, why are you staying here?" The silence that ensued could only be embodied by the Solemn look on Sora's face, then he broke it and smiled, "Nothing _Nami_ Just got into a fight with my mom, gonna lay low for a little while." _Namine don't you dare bring that up again…_"Really? About what?" she asked, _That's it gonna have to kill her,_ Roxas said, jokingly, in his head. "Nothing just grades about the new School Year, etcetera," He said, "You know the usual stuff."

"So what are we doing today, Roxy? Going biking walking, to the mall, shopping, what?" Sora said enthusiastically, "I'd be down for the mall if it wasn't filled with Twilight fans-"The side door that led into the kitchen was suddenly thrown open and a blonde with a guitar slide in on his knees slamming on the guitar with zeal. "Demyx, for the love of god, next time, Knock." "Next time I'll be sure to bring my amp so you can hear my sick song that I made last night." Sora and Roxas both sighed at the same time in contempt of the last song Demyx had wrote called: _The Ballade to Xemnas. _ Because of that song, Sora, Roxas and Demyx all had detention for 3 whole weeks.

_2 hours and 4 razzmatazz's later_

Roxas, Demyx, Sora and Zexion all sat in the Jamba Juice in the mall. "No the twilight books aren't good books," Zexion said, "But c'mon the movies are huge they can't just be based on fluff!" Sora countered. "No, you're completely right, they're based on every girl's immortal wish for a vampire to come and save them and a hot werewolf taking off his shirt!" Zexion said with absolute loathing in his voice. "So I'm guessing you loved the books than _Zexi_?" "Yes, yes I did." "Knew it" Sora smirked victory over Zexion. "Speaking of stupid movies, the movie _Rylais _Is finally out, do you guys want to go see it? It's on in….like 20 minutes down the street at Cinema Plaza." Demyx asked bored of the talk about books. "How you and Zexi are in relationship just blows me away," Roxas said, "Somehow we make it work," Demyx said smirking at Zexion; Zexion just blushed. They walked outside into the warm afternoon air and walked the short way down the street to the Movie Theatre to see the newest horror movie out: _Rylais_, Based on some psycho maniac. Demyx and Zexion sat next to each other cooing over each other nearly the entire movie. Roxas looked over at Sora who was sitting next to him. He reached out putting his hand over Sora's which was on the arm rest; he squeezed lightly and let go and flashed a smile at Sora. _He's mine._

End Of Chapter 3

I Know a little bit less exciting than Chapter II but hey let's just say chapter IV will include a certain brunette's mother again. Muahahahaaha.

Remember to Rate, Comment and Review  
>Please no Flames it's my first Fan fiction; Thank you, And good night<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Preface: Chapter Unlocked!_

Chapter IV: Believe in me

Sora woke up with a start, breathing heavily. It was the same dream of what happened now two nights ago. _"Faggot!" _he heard his moms voice in his head and shuddered. "I should call the police," he trailed off knowing he would never do it. He checked the clock 2 AM. _Fantastic, _Sora thought to himself, _just what I needed another night of no sleep._ Roxas walked in the door opening it gently and quietly. " Oh, Sora, what are you doing up?" he asked face reddening with being caught. "I was gonna' ask you the same thing," Sora asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes._ I wish I had a mirror to see how bad of a bed head I have,_ Sora thought self-consciously.

"I was just um, checking on you to make sure you were alright." Roxas said slightly stuttering, "At 2 Am?" "Ummm yeah?" Roxas' face was now bright red with embarrassment. "I'm sure, you were" Sora said grinning, "Whatever, what are you doing up, Sora?" "Couldn't sleep, thinking about what happened two nights ago..." he trailed off."Oh..." "Sora?" "Yeah, Roxas?" "Are you okay?" "Im fine Roxy" "Are you really okay though?" Roxas' sky blue eyes seemed to pierce into Sora's soul. Sora looked away not being able to answer. "sora? Sorry I didn't mean to-""No you're right," Sora took in a breath, "I'm not okay Roxas. I don't know what to do, who to turn to. I just," he paused "I don't know what to have faith in anymore."

With that Sora eyes stung as tears came to them and he looked away once more, trying ot hide the fact he was crying infront f Roxas. _He must think I'm some sort of joke_, Sora thought. "Sora, if you cant believe in anything," Roxas said, gently taking his hand, "Believe in me" Sora looked up into Roxas' eyes, they seemed to see him. But, really, see him. Sora, with all his fault, all his fears, all his hopes, dreams, aspirations. Roxas saw him as he is and accepted him. Sora began crying hard and fell into Roxas crying into his chest. "Roxas," Sora sid between sobs, "Thank you, Thank you so much"

"Hey, what were you guys doing up so early this morning," Namine asked innocently, " I woke up at 2 AM to the sounds of your voices….It kind of sounded like one of you were crying." "Oh It was nothing _Nami_ just watching a movie in my room." Roxas said covering for Sora. Sora, face somber now, looked to Roxas and asked, "I need to get some of my stuff from my house…" He trailed off quietly. "Fine, then we'll go to your house; If your mom lays a hand on you, I will personally smite her" Roxas said smiling slightly. Sora smiles back and walked out the door, and Roxas followed.

Sora's Mom lived in the richer side of town where mason and brick building had marble columns, the stories and giant balconies. Roxas couldn't stop gawking around at the wealth of the neighborhood. Not noticing Sora had stopped, he walked straight into him. "Oof, Sorry Sora, wasn't really paying attention" "No, its fine…We're here." Roxas looked up the long driveway to a three story house that looked more like a small mansion. "This is where you live?" "Lived" Sora replied shortly and began walking up the driveway. He quickly opened the door quietly and gestured Roxas to follow. They walked up a set of wooden stairs leading to the second story of the house. On the third step the stairs creaked loudly, and there was a crashing of glass and a long string of slurs coming from the living room underneath the stairs. "SORA! Is that you! You stay right there I'm gonna come right up there and put this knife right in-between your god damn ribs, you little bitch!" Roxas' eyes widened in anger,_ Nobody, talks to my Sora that way, I'll make sure this bitch gets what's coming to her._ The crashing and shattering of glass continued as Roxas and Sora sprinted up the rest of the flight of stairs. "SORA! You wait right there young man!" She said at the base of the stairs her head rolling to the side, clearly intoxicated, in her right hand she held a butcher knife.

"Run Roxas!" Sora said, grabbing his hand leading him to his room still sprinting. He slammed the door shut and the stairs banged as someone fell on them as they were walking up them. "Sora?" "later Roxas right now just grab my clothes and throw 'em in my bag!" Sora said, already stuffing several pairs of clothes in it. Immediately Roxas stooped down picking up whatever he could find and shoved it into Sora's duffel bag. The door to Sora's room groaned as someone threw themselves against it. The baging resonated through the room and Roxas looked to Sora; but, he was zipping up his bag maintaining his panic, and threw it out the window. The door's hinges shattered in as his mom through herself against it one last time. She stood up wearily one eye slightly closed and her arm bleeding from splintered wood. "So-Sora, you little _Faggot_, Wait who is this, is this your _Boyfriend_?" she sneered, her whole body seemed to ooze the alcohol she had drank.

It all happened too fast, Roxas could barely see what was happening next. Sora's mom raised the hand holding the knife back preparing to throw it at Sora, and Roxas could just see it unfolding in slow motion. She threw it forward and it spun through the air, slicing towards Sora. Roxas jumped to the side knocking Sora out of the way and felt the sharp knife catch the edge of his shoulder as he pushed Sora out of the way. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Ending of Chapter 4  
>Remember to Rate, Comment, Review<p>

Please no Flames, it is my first Fanfic after all; thank you, and good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Preface: Sorry for the Cliffhanger last chapter; but hey, what are you going to do about it: NOTHING MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. And now…

Chapter V: A Voice in the Dark

It all happened too fast, Roxas could barely see what was happening next. Sora's mom raised the hand holding the knife back preparing to throw it at Sora, and Roxas could just see it unfolding in slow motion. She threw it forward and it spun through the air, slicing towards Sora. Roxas jumped to the side knocking Sora out of the way and felt the sharp knife catch the edge of his shoulder as he pushed Sora out of the way. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Sora hit the floor and saw the blood spatter from Roxas' shoulder. His vision seemed to cloud over the same color as the substance that had come out of Roxas' shoulder. He could not hold himself back as he threw himself at his mom tacking her and throwing vicious punches as she just laughed about: _How She just killed her faggot Son's boyfriend_. With one last punch resulting in a sickening crunch the laughing stopped. The redness drained away from his vision; but, the adrenaline was still present in his system. "You sick Bitch." He said getting up. He looked down at his mom but felt no pity for the drunk. Suddenly he remembered Roxas and turned, "Roxas!" he shouted dropping to his knees beside him. The flow f blood coming out of Roxas' shoulder was tremendous. The Knife had cut deep through an artery releasing so much blood it seemed to cover the floor around Roxas now too. "NO! Roxas! Stay with me! Please, I need you!"

Roxas felt like he was falling into darkness. All around him not a single light shined as he continued his fall. He was so tired, he just wanted to fall asleep in the darkness but that voice kept calling for him, for his name. He knew he couldn't leave the voice, it meant too much for him. Yet, the sleep was enticing it offered rest, and peace. Light seemed to appear below him, and He fell into it.

_1 Week Later_

Roxas' eyes opened. Above him fluorescent lights shined down in his face, nearly blinding him. He was laying on a white bed with a steady beeping noise in the background. It felt as if he was in a wind tunnel as every sound was being muffled. _Beep Beep Beep, _The Machine continued the incessant _Beep._ "Roxas?" the muffled voice said in his ear. He felt warmth on his hand and he looked down seeing a tan hand on his" Roxas?" the voice asked again. Roxas looked over seeing Sora sitting at his bedside. He Recognized the Voice in the Darkness, calling him back to the light, was Sora's. Sora smiled at him and Roxas could only smile back before he fell unconscious again.

"Doctor, how is he?" Sora asked for the 5th time today. "He's fine kid and you keep asking me every day; trust me, he's going to make a full recovery from the severed artery he just lost A LOT of blood, I've never actually seen someone survive losing so much at once. But In my opinion it was a miracle we could save him. He's not going to be waking up anytime soon kid. It's been a week you can go home and get some rest, we'll inform you if anything happens." Sora sighed. This was typical doctors, not caring about the actual emotional turmoil of their patients families but their own paycheck.

Sora walked back to the Strife residence where Namine sat on the front porch with her infamous sketch book open where she was drawing. Namine looked up seeing him and smiled, "Hey Sora, how is he?" she asked as Sora sat down next to her. He's doing well; the doctors say he'll make a full recover. I'm just worried. It's my fault he got hurt, I should never have asked him to come along it was just stupid of me and-""Sora, No," Namine interjected, "it wasn't your fault who knew your drunk mother was going to throw a butcher knife, I'm sure if it meant saving your life and Roxas had the choice he would do it again too." Sora smile slightly. "Thanks _Nami_ you don't know how much that means to me." "It's no problem Sora." Sora got up walking inside the house upstairs to Roxas' room and sighed, taking in the sight of the room. He sat down on the bed thinking reliving the incident over and over again thinking of ways it could have gone different do Roxas would not have gotten hurt. "It was my fault wasn't it? I could have just gone by myself and not told him…" He said aloud thinking to himself.

A voice echoed through the darkness of Roxas' mind yet again, this was a new voice from the last one, it seemed so familiar. Sora walked into the hospital room to find it occupied but not only by Roxas; but, by another blonde who looked….exactly like him. "Roxas?" sora asked cautiously looking back at Roxas then at the other blonde sitting at his bedside. The new blonde turned to Sora and smiled, "I'm not Roxas, and I'm his twin brother, Ven."

End of Chapter 5  
>Please Rate, Comment, and Review<br>Please no Flames, it is my first Fanfic; Thank you, and goodnight


	6. Chapter 6

_(You're probably going skip this part) Preface: HELLLLLO ALL thanks for staying loyal and reading this far into the series can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you and it's just about time for…_

Chapter VI: Ven

_Twins,_ Sora thought_, that's just not possible, there can't be two Roxas, it's just not possible._ "Yeah, Roxas probably didn't tell you about me… I've been away at a boarding school for the last semester and imagine when I come home I find my brother in a _Hospital _Bed because of a knife wound." He said the word hospital as if it had been taboo. "On top of all that, the son of the person who caused my brother to stay here is visiting him every day." Ventus' sky blue eyes looked exactly like Roxas'; but, they did not look at him the way Roxas did, they looked at him as if he was diseased and disgusting. "But…Roxas and I are friends." "Well, _Sora,"_ He his name as if he was tasting it in his mouth "I think…. It wasn't your fault in all honesty; but, if it was, I will personally make sure this," he gestured to Roxas "Happens to you too. My Roxas is too precious to me to let him get killed by some drunken lunatic with a knife. Are we clear?"

_What's wrong with him he's treating Roxas as if he's his boyfriend_, Sora thought to himself inspecting Ventus. "I'm so sorry Ventus; it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked him to come with me. I shouldn't have asked him to come inside and help me. It is my fault." He felt tears welling up in his eyes and quickly wiped at them. Ventus stood up and walked over to him. _God, he looks just like Roxas, he even walks like him_, Sora thought. Ventus put his hands on Sora's shoulders, "Sora," His sky blue eyes showed an intensity that almost scared Sora "If Roxas knew what could happen and he decided to go in with you, it's not your fault." Ventus wiped away Sora's tears. "What do you say, Wanna' be friends?" Ventus grinned and Sora could only smile back. "I would love to be friends."

They heard a small laugh coming from the other side of the room and they immediately turned to see Roxas smiling from his hospital bed. "Already found my look alike to replace me when I'm in here, Sora?" "No one could replace you, Roxas." "Eh, Ven there is about the closest you can get." Ven coughed cheeks flushing slightly red. "Awwww Venny you're blushing in front of Sora, how adorable!" Roxas laughed. "Never mind, you deserve to be in that bed, you ass-hat" Ventus said cheeks still flushed.

End of Chapter 6  
>Sorry it was so short I didn't have much time to type this out but I hoped you enjoy<br>Remember to Rate, Comment, and Review  
>No flames please, it's my first Fanfic; thank you, and goodnight.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Preface: This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer AriehXIV, he's an awesome guy! _

Chapter VII: Where, Oh Where?

_Why didn't Roxas tell me he had a brother,_ Sora thought to himself. _I've known him for a whole year and he never mentioned Ventus once; and, the way Ventus talks about Roxas. It's, well, odd. _"Hey Ventus, I have a question." Sora asked. "And I have an answer," He quipped back immediately. Where have you been all this time? No offense; but, Roxas didn't mention you at all" "He didn't know, did he?" Ventus seemed almost amused. "Well, from a young age Roxas has been jealous of me for being a better-""Aw shut-up!" Roxas interrupted throwing his pillow from the hospital bed at Ventus. It hit Ventus and fell to the floor with a small bump. Unfortunately, a doctor opened the door at that exact second.

The room fell into an awkward silence as the doctor entered. "I didn't see you throw that pillow, did I?" "No Sir," Roxas said, face now red with embarrassment. "Good. Well Roxas we just got your results back and it seems that your vitals are all good, we'll just put you on some painkillers and youll be out within the week." "Are you sure, Doc?" Ventus asked seeming worried, "Are you sure he's okay to leave. I _need_ to make sure that he'll be okay." _There it is again,_ Roxas thought;_ He said 'Need' not: 'I want to make sure'. What's with this guy?_ "Don't worry he'll be perfectly okay." The doctor said with confirmation.

Ventus seemed to relax at the doctor leaving the room. He bent down picking up the pillow and handed it back to Roxas, after fluffing it. "Alrighty, then. That's fan-fuckin'-tastic, I'll be out just in time for school." Roxas said, looking angry. "That reminds me why I'm here. Roxas, the reason I came back from the Twilight town boarding school is because I applied for a transfer to your school, Destiny Islands High." "The silence was almost palpable after Ventus said that. "Well…" Sora paused, "that's great Ven!" "Yeah, sure is…" Roxas mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

_One Week Later_

Roxas slammed his locker shut, angry for the world to see. Sora walked u behind him putting his arm around Roxas' shoulder. "What's wrong, Roxy?" He said eyes shining their sky blue, "You seem angry." "Really? I am?" Roxas said sarcastically, "I'm pissed off at Ven ever since he showed up all I've been getting is: 'Oh my god! You have a twin! You guys should totally fu-'Never mind'" Sora burst out laughing at the last one, "It can't be that bad!" "Oh trust me, it is. Speak of the devil…" Ventus had just rounded the corner smiling at the people in the hallway seeming to exuberate his popularity already. "It's already happening," Roxas mumbled angry. "Hey Roxy, Hey Sora!" Ventus said smiling. "Hey Ven, how's it going?" " It's actually not good, Xenny gave us an essay today on the history of the Roman empire and why the census played a major role in its- Never mind you probably don't want to hear about that, how 'bout you?" "Nothing." Roxas said coldly before turning swiftly and tried to begin walking away.

Ventus reached out grabbing his wrist and brought him in close to him. Ventus' hand reached up, and rested on Roxas' Cheek. "What's wrong Roxas? Did I do something to hurt you?" "Actually, no, you're doing the opposite. Every school we go together immediately you get popular and I'm always mistaken as you, never vice-versa!" Ventus' eyes widened and he moved even closer to Roxas nearly trapping him against the locker, "sorry Roxas, it's just who I am I guess. I'll make sure everyone knows me from you though, okay? I'm sorry I made you feel this way. Ventus smiled taking a step back. His hand still softly touched Roxas' cheek. "Bye-bye Roxy, Catch you later Sora." Ventus began to walk off again then he fully rounded the corner.

Roxas let out a pent up breath. "Roxas?" sora asked quietly, "Is there something…" He blushed embarrassed, "Going on between you a Ven?" Roxas remained silent, still brooding. "Rox-""No Sora, there isn't trust me it's just him being overly-protective he usually is. Sorry you had to see that, I don't want you to get the wrong impression." Roxas said, but his eyes seemed to show him as lost in thought. Sora sighed and began to walk to his third block class of Chemistry.

He opened the door to find a new student sitting at his lab table, in what used to be an empty seat next to him. Ventus waved at him and Sora smiled and waved back taking his seat next to him. "I'm lucky I got put next to a nice guy, for this class!" Ventus said happily. Sora couldn't help but smile at Ventus' attitude. Usually he hated coming to chemistry, it was the one class where no one talked; despite it being the most boring course he had this year. Mrs. Gomez, their Chemistry teacher, opened the door walking in carrying her usual briefcase. Roxas sighed prepared to take notes on her lecture in his notebook.

As she droned on about the chemical reactions of how photosynthesis affects the plants total system he looked over to Ventus. His face was absent minded, looking serene just lost in pure thought during the lesson. Roxas smiled and his hand began to move on its own accord and then he began fully following through with what his hand had started. Ventus didn't even notice Sora's looks at him inspecting him between moving back to looking at his notebook. Roxas smiled finally done and shut his notebook as the bell rang. Ventus seemed to realize that the lesson was over, and came back down to earth. "How long did I space out for?" "Most the lesson," Roxas replied smiling. "You were taking notes furiously in that notebook of yours' Roxas" "Nah it was nothing just usual notes.

Later that night Sora sat in his room in the strife household. He walked over to his desk and flipped open his notebook to what he had been working on in chemistry. IT showed nearly an exact image of Ventus' Serene spaced off look and all of his features. Sora smiled, amazed at his ability to draw this much detail so fast. "I am inspiring aren't I?" Sora whirled around to find Ventus leaning over his shoulder nearly directly behind him less than a foot away.

"Oh sorry, sorry, sorry! I shouldn't have drawn you without your permission I'm so sorry-"Ventus cut him off, "No it's fine. You're a great artist it's like looking in a mirror. I'm assuming that's me during Chemistry today?" "Yes, it is." Ventus seemed to survey it again and smiled looking satisfied. "Sora, you're really good at drawing, don't give up on it." He walked out of the room leaving Sora alone and he sighed falling into his desk chair looking exhausted. _Is this what Roxas was talking about? He seems to suck the attention right off Roxas and on to himself. I didn't even talk to Roxas besides at Lunch and barely after school…_ Sora thought to himself.

Roxas came into his room a little while later carrying a plate of spaghetti covered with tamatoe sauce. Sora smiled to himself. "Sorry you're so swamped with homework, here I made you this," Roxas said setting the plate down on Sora's desk and smiled sweetly at him. Sora stood up and smiled back. _This could be your chance Sora, don't mess it up! 'But what if you do mess it up and he doesn't like you' SHUT UP HEAD! 'Nope!'_ Sora's inner ramblings continued as he said, "Thanks So much Roxas! I know I should really be a lot more thankful for all you've given me. You feed me, and let me stay at your house. It's endless what you do for me; and, it seems so one sided. I'm sorry I don't do anything, really." Sora looked down, embarrassed by his own uselessness.

"Don't say that Sora. You will always have a place in my house regardless of what happens. You're my friend, don't ever forget that." _'Exactly his friend__not his _**Boyfriend-**_' Shut up head!_ "Roxas….thank you." Roxas smiled and left and Sora fell back into his chair again staring at the ceiling. _This is what he does to me, he thought._


	8. Chapter 8

_Preface: Sorry it took so long to produce this chapter I've just had a lot on my plate of late (Oh hey that rhymed) and School sucks. This chapter goes out to an amazing guy under the pen name of satheroth335, he's one of the people who inspired me to write this. You're amazing and keep on being classy, Sath!_

Chapter VIII: Payback?

Doom. A simple word purely meaning impending damnation. How does doom reflect upon me at the moment? Well it's said in a few words: "Wake up Roxy, it's time for school!" _God,Damn it. Well, at least it's Friday, right? _And the world seemed like saying a big fat **NOPE.**

_This can't be happening, it's just not possible. _"Hello students, I'm sorry but Mrs Gomez has been fired so I shall be replacing her as your biology teacher. My name is," he paused writing his name on the Board. "Mr. Xemnas." _Fuck...my...life, _Roxas thought_._ "I see I know some of you from your freshman year of Earth Science like you Roxas." Venus looked up from his notebook confused. "Is there something wrong, Roxas?" Ventus broke out laughing. "Mr. Strife, what do you find so funny?" Ventus continued laughing, not being able to stop. "Mr. Strife! Stop laughing at once!" Xemnas face was now turning a shade of red Sora had never seen before.

Ventus sighed, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes, finally done with his laughing fit. "Are you done Mr. Strife?"Yes, sir." "Good I hope you can laugh like that in detention." Ventus accepted the note smirking evilly. Xemnas began to continue right where Mrs. Gomez left off, on photo-freaking-synthesis. "You don't seriously plan on making Roxas serve a detention because of you...do you?" Sora whispered to him. "Payback my dear Sora, its payback." Ventus said still smirking.

Setting his tray down Ventus and Sora sat at their usual table including nearly all their usual group: Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Axel, Namine, Kairi, Demyx, and Zexion, and Zexion. "So," Roxas began "Mind telling me why I had a detention slip delivered by Xemnas to my English class?" Ventus smirked as Sora blushed. "Well let's just say it was a bit of payback for not telling everyone you had a twin brother." Ventus said, still keeping the evil smirk on his face.

Room 709. Eternal hell to some, a distant rumor to others, its official name: The Detention Room. "This sucks soooooooo- much," Roxas began, "It's not my fault that I didn't tell everyone that I had a twin brother-""That's where your wrong, Roxas!" Ventus interrupted, "You chose not to." "Awwww, shut up, Ventus. It's your fault I'm here anyways, why are you here?" "To gloat," Zexion said interjecting. "Students, please be quiet this is no party, its detention." Ms. Lockheart said cutting them off. Roxas stared daggers at Ventus' back as Ventus daydreamed, staring out the window. "This is unusual seeing two Strifes in here, let alone both of them looking exactly the same." Ms. Lockheart Commented.

"We don't look the same," Roxas grumbled under his breath. _Roxas meant it, he prided himself on his clothes and his unique style. Ventus wore just jeans and an Active T-shirt while Roxas wore jackets, wristbands, constantly highlighted his hair. Roxas keeps on trying so hard to be his own person, _Sora thought to himself. _If you like chimy-changas- _Miss Lockheart blushed at her cell phone going off and quickly pulled it out answering, "Hello? Oh…I'll be there soon! Buh-bye!" She closed her cell phone and tucked it in her purse. She clapped her gloved hands together happily, "Well students, it's your lucky day. I have "business" to attend to, so, I am letting you out early. Sora glanced at the clock; it was only 5 minutes into detention. Before any in attendance could comment, she dashed out the door giggling.

The silence that ensued was palpable. "Let's go?" Roxas asked, not fully sure what just happened. "Sure…." Sora said slowly getting up and stretching. They all began to file out of the room and out to the parking lot.

"Hey Sora, Can I drive?" Roxas asked hopefully. "I trust you driving my jeep as much as I trust you when we're doing projects together." Roxas blushed embarrassed. Whenever Roxas and Sora were paired up for a project Roxas would always want to mess around leaving all the work to Sora. "So basically, no." Sora concluded climbing into the driver's seat. Roxas and Ventus dumped their backpacks in the backseat and climbed in too. "So, it's Friday, what's our night tonight?" Ventus asked. "Nothing planned" Sora responded, "I got nothing." Roxas confessed. "Great, you guys put social butterflies to shame. You're like Social Pterodactyls. Oh my bad I meant Social bricks!"

"So what's your plan then hotshot?" Sora countered glaring at Ventus. "I say we go to the new club that just opened up downtown; I know the bouncer and he'll let us in free of charge." "How do you know the bouncer?" Roxas asked curiously. "Long Story involving much more I do not care to explain; nor, I should say out of legal obligations." He gave a grin and put his feet up on the sea in front of him. "Drive Sora!" He yelled from the backseat.

"Ready?" Sora glanced at the clock on his bathroom counter, it read: 11 PM. "Yeah, Just about." He finished fixing his jacket and stepped out of the bathroom. Roxas surveyed him looking at him from head to toe, slowly. "You look….stunning." Sora blushed at Roxas complimenting him, "Well so do you! Don't make it seem like I look better than you do. You have triple the fashion sense I do!" Roxas smiled wryly at Sora's frantic attempt to compliment him back.

"Roxas, you're the designated driver, you make sure you don't drink too much or participate in any illegal activities." Ventus lectured as he pulled himself into Sora's car. "Ok….wait less than legal? We're going to a club. A club, I may remind you, where you need a designated driver to come home from. Yet, you lecture _ME _about less than legal activities?" "Yup"

Arriving at the club, Roxas had butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't one to usually get nervous; but, the thought of entering the club sent his heart racing off. He breathed in softly as he opened the car door, and stepped out into the crisp night air. The club seemed to already thump with loud music, even from the outside. As the group of teens rounded the corner, they saw the line to get into the club extended nearly the whole block. "This is why it's good to have connections, Roxy." Ventus approached the bouncer who looked like he ingested only growth pills and testosterone. _Someone's been eating their wheeeeattiiesssss, _Roxas chimed in his head.

The bouncer lifted the velvet rope to let them pass in and a chorus of complaints resounded through the line behind them. "Why do they get to skip the line! We've been waiting out here for nearly an hour!" An angry member called, "Well, would you rather I don't let you into the club at all, pal?" The bouncer countered. Ventus grabbed Sora's hand and rushed through the door which pulsed with the different colors of light, that were flashing inside. Roxas took a deep breath and stepped into a whole new world.

End of Chapter 8

_Please Remember to Rate, Comment, and Review_

_Please No flames, it is my first Fanfic; Thank you, and Good Night_


	9. Chapter 9

Preface: Well another day, another chapter, enjoy!

Chapter IX

Lights flared and the beat of the music pounded into Roxas a new understanding of "_The Club"._ The beating of the music seemed to evoke something primal within himself to just begin dancing. Glancing around the crowded dance floor he search for Sora and Ventus. He found more than he bargained for. "Hey Roxas! What are you doing here!" she yelled over the music. "Ms Lockheart?" Roxas sputtered, seeing his English teacher on the dance floor swaying to the music.

She had on a black dress that cut up the ,eg and had a mid-drift and her trademark black leather gloves on. "Ummmm, Yeah?" she answered not stopping her movement on the dance floor. "What are you doing here, Roxas?" "My brother, Ventus, dragged me along over here. Same goes for Sora." "Alright be careful!" she then merged back Into the dancing crowd of bodies that filled the room. _Wait...what? _Roxas thought confused. "Roxy! Over Here!" Ventus called to him, waving him towards the stairs.

The stairs led to the second floor of the club which was a baloney with booths in it that managed to quiet the music a little bit as you looked down on the dance floor. Roxas walked up the stairs to the booth Ventus and Sora has picked out. "Ms. Lockheart is here!" Roxas called over the music, "Wait, what!" "Yeah, I saw her on the dance floor, I think I saw Ms. Yuffie with her!" "Wow, guess this place is popular!" Ventus interrupted Sora and Roxas' banter, "Ok then, what drinks are you guys going to order?" "I don't know, maybe a Coke?" Sora answered innocently. The waiter approached their table and smiled, "Hi, what can I get you guys tonight?" "2 _Roman Cokes_ and a _Manhattan_ please."

Sora frowned, "Wait, that's not what I-" " Sora you're in the club scene, you need to start acting like it. Oh and have you two, perchance, had an alcoholic beverage before?" Sora nodded, "Yeah, at parties but nothing hard, just a beer or two." Roxas nodded, lying. "Good, because I expect you two not to get piss drunk here. So, watch each other's backs. Because if you get left here knocked out from booze, believe it or not. That's bad." Sora and Roxas both laughed. The waiter arrived with their drinks a moment later and set them on the table smiling. As she walked away Ventus began, "I swear when waiters are smiling, they have to be thinking: Fuck you." "Without a doubt," Roxas agreed, "I would never be able to take having to smile for 5 hours straight as you brought people food."

_2 Hours later_

Roxas sat alone at the bar watching the dance floor, still bursting with people as they danced to the beat of the music. Roxas turned to the bar staring at his drink, hating having to be sure that they got home safe. "Why are you drinking water, at a club?" A smooth voice next to him asked. Roxas turned to see..._Sora? _Roxas thought_, no this guy has raven hair and his eyes, _Roxas drifted offlooking in his eyes. They were a gold that seemed to pull you in; but there seemed to almost be something cold underneath the beauty of the gold, blew the surface of the enticing exterior_. _"I-I'm Roxas he stuttered out. The raven haired boy smiled, "I'm Vanitas."

End of Chapter 9

_Please Remember to Rate, comment, and Review_

_No Flames please its my first Fanfic; Thank you, And goodnight_

_WATCH: .com/watch?v=_RRw_36vrwM&feature=related_


	10. Chapter 10

_Preface: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I had to get a root canal done etc, etc. Not fun stuff but without further ado…_

Chapter X: 

The Ice cold liquid seemed to burn its way down through Roxas' mouth; and dug deeper, down his throat with a heavy struggle. He frowned and put his glass down and looked at Vanitas who smirked approval. "By the look on your face," Vanitas chided, "I'm guessing that was your first shot" "Yeah…" Roxas answered. _Damnit, One shot and I'm already getting dizzy. No I can't let it show. _Vanitas downed his shot of vodka with practiced ease and didn't even seem fazed by it. The bartender put another pair of shot glasses on the table filling them with the crystal clear liquid that they had just finished. "By the look on your face, you're not gonna make it past round 5" Vanitas smirk deepened as he talked. "Just watch me," _Shit, he's right….NO! I can do this! Wow, my pep talks in my head reallllllllly su-_"Are you going to just sit there staring at me or pick up your glass?" Roxas smiled back picking up his glass and put it to his lips. He tipped back the glass drinking the crystal clear concoction yet again, burning his throat; but, this time it seemed to have less of an effect. "The first is always the hardest," Vanitas commented, tipping back his own glass, swallowing it quickly.

More and more pairs of glasses _clinked_ on the table top as the bartender set them down, methodically pouring the hard liquor into them. Every time Roxas managed to bring the glass back down the table empty, there was already another glass waiting for him. Vanitas matched him glass for glass, every time. His golden eyes showed like that of a wolf, honed in on his prey. _Jesus his eyes, they're beautiful_; but there's something under them, something dark. Cohesive though soon became impossible as Roxas reached his 7th glass. "Let's go dance Roxy," Vanitas said, finally settling down the shot glass. He slid the bill to pay for the shots onto the bar and quickly grabbed Roxas' hand leading him down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

The Slammed into Roxas he followed the Blunette onto the dance floor. Roxas couldn't help but look down as Vanitas walked staring at his ass, swaying back and forth as he walked forward. _Mmmm,_ He thought to himself,_ Snap out of it Roxas!_ _"See something you like," _Vanitas purred, catching Roxas' gaze. Roxas looked away quickly blushing and Vanitas renewed his usual smirk. They continued trekking through the heat of bodies pressing against each other in smooth movement.

He finally stopped turning around and grabbed Roxas' hands, capturing them within his. "Can you dance well?" Vanitas asked. "I wish," Roxas sighed dejectedly. "I'll show you how." Vanitas pulled him close wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist. The blonde's heartbeat went into overdrive, beating faster than the beat of the music. Vanitas pulled him in even tighter arms in the small of his back helping him dance to the beat of the music. Roxas was so close he could smell Vanitas' breath. Somehow, Vanitas' breath seemed to intoxicate Roxas even more than the shots had. They danced for what seemed like ages nobody to stop them as they danced, swayed, even grinded together in a frenzy; they couldn't let go of each other as the music and lights pulsated, bringing out the full primal needs of both Sixteen year olds.

Suddenly Vanitas' lips were attacking Roxas' in the pure passion of the moment. Roxas could barely react but somehow he began kissing back, their bodies never stopping the movement to the beat. Vanitas pulled back and smirked. "Let me see your phone." Roxas quickly thrust his hand into his pocket handing it to Vanitas. Vanitas punched in his contact info and smiled placing the cell phone lightly back into Roxas' hand; and stepped closer so his mouth was too Roxas' ear. "Don't hesitate to call if you're lonely," He breathed sending hot breath onto Roxas' skin nearly making him shiver. "Or," He added "If you want a second round." He whispered seductively. Vanitas turned dragging his finger along the edge of Roxas' jaw and walked away slightly swaying his hips.

Roxas stumbled back to their car; not entirely sure of what just happened. Ventus leaned over from the driver seat and scowled. "Where the hell have you been!" shouted Ventus, "We told you, 'We're leaving at 1AM!'" A quick glance to the cars clock confirmed it was 3. Roxas only managed to mumble and fall into the backseat of the car. Sora shot a nervous glance to Ventus, who was now scowling. "He's gonna have hell to pay in the morning." Ventus growled out as he pulled out of the parking lot and driving down the lit streets. Sora's eyes widened noticing something, "Ummm Ven? He has a…a…um," Sora paused blushing slightly, "A hickey." Ventus slammed on the brakes." A WHAT!"

End of Chapter 10

_Muahahahaa there you finally got it. Sorry it took so long Writers block is well….a bitch in itself._

_Remember to Rate, Comment, and Review  
>No Flames Please, it's my first Fanfic.<br>Thank you, and goooooodnight! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Preface: Sorry it took me so long to update this, I've been really under the weather of late. Add School work on that pile from missing days from poor health, and the regular work, I get screwed over. Well its hard to juggle all this and a Fanfic so my progress has been slow except for today when during Biology I felt like writing it out on paper then realizing I need to type this out, I finally got around to doing this at 11 PM. So, yeah sorry guys if I've been slow, most likely you skipped my rant and went straight to the Fanfic which is probably what I would do :D. Alright so without further ado…_

Chapter XI: The Morning After

"No, No, No!" Ventus said, fuming, "I will not allow you to go around, making out with random girls, and anyone who walks up to you, Roxas! It's just not right, what if she had herpes or something!" Ventus continued lecturing as Roxas stared at the carpet under his feet.

A yawn echoing down the stairs interrupted Ventus as he looked to the stairs to see Sora walking down in his pajamas. "What's with all the yelling, it's like 7 AM and for that matter how can Namine sleep through you yelling, Ventus?" Ventus looked away annoyed. With one final glare he stalked into the kitchen still furious at Roxas. "Sheesh, what's up his ass this morning Roxy?" Roxas remained silent. _What, what should I tell him?_ Roxas thought, _I can't tell him that I started making out with some random kid that looked like him…_ He trailed off as Sora looked at him intently. Sora walked forward collapsing onto the couch resting his head on Roxas' lap and sighed closing his eyes. "We were out 'till 3 AM last night Roxas, how are you even functioning," Sora yawned out and he snuggled deeper into Roxas lap using it a pillow. "I don't know I'm just not that tired" Roxas said, still absorbed in his own thoughts. Absent mindedly Roxas began running his fingers through Sora's silky brown hair as he thought to himself.

A sweet smell began drifting into the room from the kitchen as Ventus began laboring over breakfast; but, Roxas and sora remained where they were absorbed in themselves in the moment.Roxas continued his thoughts, _There's just no way- _"Roxas, what are you hiding from me?" Roxas' thoughts were interrupted as Sora spoke. "Huh? What do you mean?" "You always get like this when you're thinking about something too intensely." Sora pulled himself up onto Roxas' lap staring into his eyes. "Well?" Sora asked not breaking his stare. For Roxas time slowed as he tried to frantically think while those mesmerizing blue eyes stared into his. _What! What can I say to him!_ Roxas thought as he searched for the answer. "Is this is it?" Sora asked as he moved the hood of Roxas' jacket out of the way exposing the bruise on his neck. "Yeah…" "Well some girls at the club get crazy, huh?" Sora smiled bringing the easiness he does to a conversation.

_He still doesn't know…_ Roxas thought to himself sadly. "Yeah…" "So what do you want to do today?" Roxas bit his lip knowing he dodged a bullet. "How about…" He grabbed Sora rolling to the floor with him, quickly jumping up and running up the stairs. Sora was quickly following him as they ran past Namine and Roxas hopped out his window. Sora chased after him but lost him after 3 blocks of solid sprinting. Breathing heavily Sora slowed down, "Damn….that…kid…for…taking…track."

Roxas kept running. _794, 795, 796, 797! Here it is! _Roxas thought as he counted the house addresses. He walked up the driveway and opened the door and walked straight into him. Roxas looked up, and screamed. Sora turned his head searching for Roxas. _That sounded like it came from Demy's place. _Sora jogged down the street and up the driveway casually and opened the door. On the floor lay Roxas murmuring about mercy. "Roxas! Are you OK?" Sora asked frantically searching him for injuries. Roxas pointed forward and looked upon a very angry Zexion. In only his boxers.

_End of Chapter 11 _

_Please Remember to Rate, comment, and Review_

_No Flames please it's my first Fanfic; Thank you, And goodnight_


End file.
